The Forgotten art of heroes
by Taggeh The Ebil Kitteh
Summary: Is there any art in being a hero? – Is it lost? The world of Arcadia, a world that respects art the art of the thief the art of a sailor…The art of evil the art of good….
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: Only a few carries are the works of my Mind xD! - Most are from the most wonderful game, "skies of arcadia" **

----------------------------------------------

Flash of light. Darkness. What had just happened? – The over whelming sensation of free fall, the swimming motion of the head.

The young girl shook her head, Auburn hair flying into her face; sitting up slighting her eyes flew open, revealing strange yellow pupils. – Breathing in lungs full of fresh air, her eyes darted across the room. Taking in the marble floor, and timeless art around her, the people in the room. Gawking at the art, at her.

After a moment of stressed thought. She realized where she sat; the floor of the imperial palace. The center of the city of Valua.

Trying to collect her thoughts still. The girl jumped onto her two feet. Wobbling slightly, and then straightening out; she eyed her cloths over with a frown. – The assembled crowed watching her like hawks.

A Pair of blue trousers accented by a black blouse, dirty, wrinkled and smudged; the girl sniffed in protest. – Her hands quickly darted into her trousers pocket; pulling out a blue ribbon she pulled her wavy auburn hair out of her face.

The eyes that had been watching her were slowly pulling away. – The art proving more interest then the girl.

The girl shook her head again, as a Valuan solider slowly made his way through the crowded gathered that day.

"Miss.." He muttered, clearly this was the last thing he wanted to do on his list.  
The girl blinked. "Yes, is there anything I could help you with?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

The man nodded, "What is your business here.. Miss?"  
"Tiffany." She nodded. "I'm not positive why I'm here.. I can't remember.."  
He sighed. "Miss Tiffany. I may have to ask you to leave.."  
"Not before I get some questions answered.." Tiffany pressed on.  
"Miss.."  
"Why are all these people here? Rather busy for a normal day no?"  
The solider wordlessly pointed towards the other end of the room. A massive chair, the throne of Valua sat in all its magnificence. – Tiffany's eyes slowly followed his hand. Taking in a breath as she looked the other end of the massive room over; a young boy slouched over the left arm of the throne.

Limp. Like a rag doll. The young prince Enrique dressed in his trademark purple, now stained with his own blood.

His blonde haired ruffled underneath his hat; off centered.

Tiffany's gaze was finally pulled away by the cough of the solider.

"Miss.."  
"I didn't do that.." Tiffany said shaking her head; eyes brimmed with tears.  
"I'm a Valuan through and through…"

The man sighed deeply. "Then why we're you on the floor here this morning?"  
Shrugging he walked back towards his post at the door. Chatting with his fellow soldiers on the way.

The room regained its eerie feeling again, this time however Tiffany understood it.  
However paid little attention to the pointing, whispering and gawking that was going on.  
Too busy trying to recall the past weeks events..

The past days events..

-------------------------------------

The next hours seemed to pass slowly then usual.

The entire city of Valua was in a state of mourning, only to be broken by the service to be held in the next couple of days.

Many people we're too attend.  
One in particular to mention was the pirate; Vyse.  
Captain of his ship. An idol to all the inspiring blue rouges in Valua.

Little to none questioned this move made by the Valuan authorities.  
Enrique being close friends with Vyse and his shipmates,  
it seemed only appropriate that he was too attended.

However Tiffany. Was too busy mulling over the scene today to really notice the quiet hurry of the city.

She was staying in an Inn across the street, Even though this area of Valua was considered 'higher' class. The Inn's we're poorly made. And beds overstuffed.

The room had little to no interesting pieces of art or anything.  
A small bed, lamp, and table we're all that the room could hold.

As the clock outside her room quietly chimed midnight Tiffany walked over and shut the Lamp off.

Tomorrow was proving to be a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

The skies of the Valuan city were overcast, though the eldest of the magnificent city, could not recall the last time the sun broke through those looming dark storm clouds. The Sun would have been a most welcomed element to the already gloomy day.

It was a quiet day in Valua. Even though an official day of mourning had kept the high class children out of school, and most of the lower class on the other side of Valua's shores we're paying they're respects. It broke the hearts of many around the skies; the death of Prince Enrique was neither expected nor wanted. The Effort he put into the city, to fix the problems that his mother had created, was only starting to take shape in the city. It seemed in one day, everything he put his effort into. His heart and soul into this city, has started to become unraveled.

The crowds of people slowly piled into the inns and friends houses, preparing for a sobering event.

The curtains of the palace were drawn shut. Soldiers pacing the floors were orders given not to let any visitors into the palace for another hour at least.  
However the royal's meeting room was a hub of activity. – Many of them were all too familiar with this room.

Footsteps could be heard echoing in the long marble hall way outside, almost a pacing. Louder they would grow. Then dim out again. – This lasted for about ten minutes when finally the guards nodded to the table.

The table was flanked by nervous and edgy officers of the old Valuan Empire. Belleza, De Loco, Gregorio. All there, all had returned as requested by letter of the Empire.

The oak wooden doors of the great marble room flung open. The noise startled the officers the noise of chatter stopped altogether.

A tall man entered the room in wake of the doors. His once black hair now silver, his eyebrows seemingly stitched into an endless frown. The glare that he gave could bring the most fearless man to his knees. This was the once Lord Admiral; Galcian.

Belleza's blue eyes shifted from her classic red pant suit, to Galcian and then down to her hands, neatly folded in her lap.  
De loco, his red irregular shaped glasses hid the surprise, as his thin lips mouthed curse words, his entire face screamed; fear.  
Gregorio sighed slowly sinking back into his chair; His life back to being ordered by Galcian?

All admirals attending took Galcian's appearance in a different way. Though all looked at him in fear. Confusion and questions started to arise the moment he sat down.

Tiffany however, was still asleep by noon hour. A sturdy knock on the door made her jump out of bed.  
Lifting her head up from the pillow she blinked, managing a mumble she addressed the door in a curtly fashion; "whhhhaaa….?"  
"Its time for me to clean your room. Get up..."  
Tiffany grumbled pulling a comb out of her small back pack she rearranged the mass of hair into the ribbon again.

Quickly pulling on a pair of black jeans to accent the bluebell flowered blouse she had already put on.  
Opening the door and curtly nodding to the Lady looking to clean her room she made her way slowly threw the halls and onto the streets of Valua.  
The pervious day's events were still at issue in the young girl's mind. – The Marble floors still stretched its many clues. The only natural thing to do was to return. However she quickly learned that may be more difficult then first thought.

The Imperial guards paced the palace grounds at an off beat tempo. No one was to enter, No one was to leave. The Government of Valua still believed whoever did this was still in Valua. The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime, or so the saying goes.

Across from the Palace sat a bench. Many overlooked the movement of the government from that bench, as it proved much too difficult on a normal day to get into the building.  
Tiffany flopped down upon this bench, pondering how to make her way in there. That building held the key to a mystery, which would plague her forever unless solved.

"Thus, the choice is made." Tiffany stated to herself, brushing off the invisible dirt on her pants again. Pacing up and down a few meters for a couple of minutes, she approached the palace.

" Miss. You aren't suppose too be in here." One of the Palace guards grunted.  
Tiffany frowned, "Oh, I'm here to place the flowers in the throne room…"  
"My word, try to stay on time Miss." The Guard grunted opening the door. "You're late."  
"I figured that, the way your carrying on..."

Tiffany gave her ribbon a pull, pulling the hair it was holding a little snugger, and made her way to the door.

"Mmmm. Where's your flower?" The guard opposite to him raised an eyebrow.

Tiffany paused, turning around slowly to face them. "There going to be delivered later on..."

"I see. Move along then."

Tiffany turned and walked father into the palace again.  
The grand entrance hall was surprisingly not marble. Rather it was a grand a majestic Slate, etched with red granite through out it. Portraits of the Royal family lined the cream walls only to be spaced for the amour suits that stood proudly on the floor.

"The Palace is even more magnificent the second time inside." Tiffany noted awed by the halls. Though the feeling didn't last forever, she had to work quickly; sooner or later the real florist would show up, hopefully by the time Tiffany bolted out of here.

But Fate had it out for Tiffany, so risking it, she would not be.

"Problem number one." Tiffany sighed "Where the heck is the throne room."

Quickly she started opening doors. Then snorted; Right in front of her the huge wooden oak doors. That would make sense no?

Briskly walking towards them, her footsteps echoed across the hall.  
In two hours the funeral for the prince would start. Two hours to prove her innocence.

Throwing the doors open she eyed the floors. Her eyes darted around the room, and then towards the throne...

Nothing…?

-------------------  
**I love cliff hangers. I'm mean. Anyways, sorry it took so long I hit a block. Hope to have the next chapter up faster then this one.  
I think I got all the Mistakes this time. Meh.  
Thanks for reading. :3**


End file.
